ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow is an American hand-drawn animated action-comedy series produced by . It was released on March 19, 1977 and ended on July 2, 1982. Plot The cartoon is about two anthropomorphic animal characters named Officer Otto Fox (as call him "Otto" for short), a tall red fox and Coco Crow, a black crow. Otto is a kind-hearted, comical, simple-minded, happy, lucky, courageous fox, while Coco is an intelligent and helpful crow. They are working as policemen to fight the bad guys and stop the crime. Characters Heroes *'Otto Fox' - Officer Otto Fox is a tall red fox. He has red fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Otto is wearing a blue green police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, blue green vest and a yellow star badge. He was voiced by . *'Coco Crow' - Coco Crow is a black crow. He has black feathers, orange beak and orange legs. Coco is wearing a light blue police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, a light blue vest and a yellow star badge. He was voiced by . Allies *'Jillian Fox' - Jillian Fox is a female orange fox. She has orange fur, long ponytail, white snout, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Jillian is wearing a brown coat, a yellow ribbon on her ponytail and an aqua blue skirt. She was voiced by . *'Chief Black Cat' - Chief Black Cat is a muscular cat. He has black fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Chief Black Cat is wearing a blue vest, a red tie and a yellow star badge. He was voiced by . *'Seller J. Dog' - TBD. He was voiced by . Villains *'Don Birdo' - Don Birdo is an evil, intelligent hawk. He has brown feathers, light brown patch on his torso, yellow beak and yellow feet. Don is wearing a red beret and a belt on his stomach. He was voiced by . *'Sneaky Rat' - Sneaky is a rat. He is Don Birdo's henchman. He was voiced by . *'Chamilia Chameleon' - Chamillia is a wicked shapeshifting chameleon who has a love/hate relationship to Otto and Coco. She was voiced by . *'Scrooge the Bat' - Scrooge the Bat is a Holiday-hating bat. He was voiced by . *'Weasnnie and Clydsel' - Weasnnie and Clydsel are two bank robber weasels. They are weasel caricatures of real-life bank robber couple Bonnie and Clyde. They were voiced by and Mel Blanc, respectively. *'Mr. and Mrs. Hypno' - Mr. and Mrs. Hypno are two mad scientist snakes. They are voiced by Daws Butler and . Episodes List of Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow episodes Broadcast *United States - NBC (March 19, 1977-July 2,1982; original airing), Cartoon Network (October 1, 1992-present; rerun airing), Boomerang (April 1, 2000-present; rerun airing) and WB Kids (May 5, 2019-present; rerun airing). Franchise See Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (franchise). Gallery Title Cards Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow.png|The show's title card. Characters Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow.jpg|Otto and Coco Official Artwork IMG_20180305_1554563_rewind.jpg|Otto holding Coco. Opening Credits and Closing Credits Screenshots Trivia *The series would be later the inspiration for two animated action-comedy films starring police officers, Warner Bros.' Osmosis Jones and Walt Disney Pictures' Zootopia. *There are the characters' voices in the cartoon: **Officer Otto Fox's voice is based on Huckleberry Hound, Elroy Jetson from The Jetsons, Mr. Jinks from Pixie and Dixie, Snagglepuss and Yogi Bear. **Coco Crow's voice is based on Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, but it's deeper. **Jillian Fox's voice is based on Betty Boop. **Chief Black Cat's voice is based on Bluto from Popeye the Sailor. **Don Birdo's voice is based on Scooby from Scooby-Doo and Muttley from Wacky Races/''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' but deeper and without a speech problem. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoons Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:NBC Category:Mystery Category:TV-G Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Category:Adventure